


All for Harry

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: He'll do anything for Harry.





	All for Harry

Ron felt embarrassed. Here he was, a man of twenty-three years, dressed as a vampire, going door-to-door in Muggle London, asking for sweets.

He was only doing this for Harry, who had complained for years that he never got to go trick-or-treating.

Harry, of course, looked absolutely stunning dressed as an angel, even if his wings were on lopsided. Looking at Harry, so joyful, made Ron hunger for him, to push him against a wall and bite his neck as though he really was a vampire tonight.

It was silly, but it was all worth it to see him smile.


End file.
